


БЕДЛАМ

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	БЕДЛАМ

— Я не хо­чу быть од­на… — шеп­чет мо­лодая жен­щи­на и за­дува­ет све­чу.  
  
Она сей­час как раз од­на в сво­ей ма­лень­кой бос­тон­ской квар­ти­ре в та­кой день, ког­да боль­шинс­тво ок­ру­жа­ют се­бя друзь­ями и родс­твен­ни­ками. И де­ло не толь­ко в том, что у неё нет род­ных — Эм­ма са­ма не за­хоте­ла что­бы этот день был праз­днич­ным. Лиш­нее на­поми­нание, что на этом праз­дни­ке не бу­дет ИХ — род­ных, её ма­тери и от­ца. Она так и не наш­ла ни од­ной ни­точ­ки, ко­торая при­вела бы хо­тя бы к на­мёку на то, что с ни­ми ста­ло и по­чему они…  
Слов­но, двад­цать во­семь лет на­зад, в ле­су, прос­то из ни­от­ку­да воз­ник ма­лень­кий маль­чик в смеш­ной ша­поч­ке с кро­хот­ной но­ворож­денной на ру­ках. Ма­лец вско­ре сам ис­чез не­ведо­мо ку­да… А де­воч­ка, со вре­менем, прев­ра­тилась в поч­ти трид­ца­тилет­нюю тёт­ку, ко­торая не лю­бит и не хо­чет праз­дно­вать собс­твен­ный День Рож­де­ния, но уже мно­го лет прос­то за­жига­ет све­чу на ма­лень­ком пи­рож­ном. Где-то в глу­бине ду­ши всё ещё жи­вёт ма­лень­кая де­воч­ка Эм­ма Свон, что про­дол­жа­ет на­де­ять­ся на чу­до и ве­рит в глу­пые сказ­ки со счас­тли­вым кон­цом.  
Но Эм­ма та­ки пос­та­вила пи­во в ба­ре при­яте­лям из по­лиции — кто бы ей ска­зал лет пят­надцать на­зад, что у неё бу­дут доб­рые при­яте­ли в пра­во­ох­ра­нитель­ных ор­га­нах! Ей как-то слу­чилось пе­ресечь­ся с по­лицей­ским, ко­торый пом­нил её преж­нюю — мо­лодень­кую улич­ную прес­тупни­цу и по­жилой по­лицей­ский был да­же при­ят­но удив­лён та­ким пе­реме­нам в судь­бе быв­шей пра­вона­руши­тель­ни­цы. Тем бо­лее, что быв­шая во­ров­ка и мо­шен­ни­ца, а ны­не за­коно­пос­лушная граж­данка им всем очень по­мог­ла в том де­ле…  
Но ус­тра­ивать шум­ную ве­черин­ку Эм­ма не хо­тела — она сра­зу чес­тно ска­зала, что это из-за то­го, что нес­коль­ко стуль­ев бу­дут всег­да пус­ты… И в ко­торый раз ус­лы­шала, что не на­до те­рять на­деж­ды, что лю­ди на­ходят друг дру­га и че­рез пол­ве­ка. Что на­деж­да ещё есть. Эм­ма толь­ко веж­ли­во ки­вала в от­вет. И сре­ди по­лицей­ских бы­вало по­пада­лись та­кие вот по­терян­ные маль­чи­ки и де­воч­ки — всё ещё жду­щие и на­де­ющи­еся. Эм­ма уз­на­вала «сво­их» по гла­зам, по это­му взгля­ду, ко­торый она час­тень­ко ви­дела в собс­твен­ном зер­ка­ле.  
….  
Эм­ма так глу­боко пог­ру­зилась в не­весё­лые раз­мышле­ния, жуя пи­рож­ное, что не сра­зу сре­аги­рова­ла. Стук в дверь. Нез­на­комый. Так сту­чат лю­ди не при­вык­шие ждать, ког­да им от­кро­ют.  
— Ко­го ещё чер­ти при­нес­ли? — Эм­ма про­бор­мо­тала это се­бе под нос от­кры­вая дверь.  
— Эм­ма Свон? — нез­на­комая не­высо­кая брю­нет­ка в де­ловом кос­тю­ме. Шра­мик над гу­бой. Нас­то­рожен­ный нап­ря­жён­ный взгляд. Боль­шой ко­жаный пор­тфель.  
— Да.  
Эм­ма не жда­ла гос­тей, а все де­ловые встре­чи всег­да наз­на­чала по­даль­ше от до­ма и в мно­голюд­ных мес­тах. Ме­ра пре­дос­то­рож­ности — про­фес­сия обя­зыва­ет. Дом дол­жен ос­та­вать­ся убе­жищем, нор­кой в ко­торой мож­но от­си­деть­ся. По­это­му Эм­ма бы­ла го­това в лю­бую се­кун­ду прос­то зах­лопнуть дверь пе­ред но­сом у нез­ва­ной гостьи. Мо­биль­ный в кар­ма­не, пис­то­лет за по­ясом сза­ди. Но брю­нет­ка вро­де не пред­став­ля­ет уг­ро­зы. По­ка, во вся­ком слу­чае. Она слов­но прек­расно по­нима­ет, что Эм­ма не ждёт гос­тей и нас­то­роже. Брю­нет­ка улы­ба­ет­ся:  
— Ре­гина Миллс. Мэр Сто­риб­ру­ка, штат Мэн. И при­ём­ная мать ва­шего сы­на, мисс Свон.  
  
— Кто?!  
— При­ём­ная мать ва­шего сы­на. Ко­торо­го вы ро­дили в тюрь­ме и от­да­ли на усы­нов­ле­ние. Мы мо­жем по­гово­рить? ВНУТ­РИ, за дверью ва­шей квар­ти­ры. Ес­ли, ко­неч­но, вы не хо­тите пос­вя­тить всех сво­их со­седей в под­робнос­ти собс­твен­ной би­ог­ра­фии.  
— Вхо­дите.  
….  
— Как вы ме­ня наш­ли?  
— Вас на­шёл Ген­ри. НА­ШЕГО сы­на зо­вут Ген­ри. Ген­ри Дэ­ни­эл Миллс. Ему уже де­сять лет — но вы об этом, ко­неч­но, зна­ете. Он очень ум­ный маль­чик. Да­же слиш­ком.  
— Мисс Миллс, прос­ти­те, но я силь­но ус­та­ла. Се­год­ня мне приш­лось нем­но­го по­бегать, а по­том я, приз­на­юсь вам, вы­пила па­ру бо­калов пи­ва с друзь­ями в ба­ре… Так как он уз­нал где ме­ня ис­кать?  
  
Ре­гина улы­ба­ет­ся ши­ре — хо­тя ку­да ещё? От­кры­ва­ет свой до­рогой пор­тфель и ста­вит ко­роб­ку на стол. За­пах прос­то бо­жес­твен­ный.  
— Кста­ти, с Днём Рож­де­ния.  
— Спа­сибо.  
— Как? Есть та­кой спе­ци­аль­ный сайт. На­зыва­ет­ся «КТО_МОЯ_МА­МА?».  
— Знаю о та­ком. Са­ма пы­талась ис­поль­зо­вать его, ког­да ис­ка­ла собс­твен­ных ро­дите­лей. Но за ока­зание ус­луг на этом сай­те бе­рут не­малень­кие день­ги. От­ку­да у де­сяти­лет­не­го па­цана та­кие баб­ки?  
  
Чай раз­лит по чаш­кам. За­пах не об­ма­нул — пи­рог прос­то ве­лико­лепен. Изю­мин­ка­ми вы­ложе­но — «Эм­ма. 28.»  
— Это вы са­ми ис­пекли? Ког­да ус­пе­ли?  
Миллс ус­мехну­лась:  
— Кто не спе­шит зря, вез­де ус­пе­ва­ет. А над­пись вы­ложил Ген­ри, — Ре­гина мрач­не­ет. — Оп­ла­тил кре­дит­кой. А стя­нул её у сво­ей лю­бимой учи­тель­ни­цы. Не бес­по­кой­тесь — я с ним уже по­гово­рила на эту те­му и вер­ну­ла Мэ­ри Мар­га­рет её день­ги и, ес­тес­твен­но, кре­дит­ку.  
  
Эм­ма нах­му­рилась. Она не за­мети­ла как умя­ла по­лови­ну яб­лочно­го пи­рога.  
— А от ме­ня вы что хо­тите? Что­бы уже я вам ком­пенси­рова­ла зат­ра­ты? Вы­писать вам чек?  
Ре­гина от­ри­цатель­но ка­ча­ет го­ловой:  
— Нет. Я хо­чу что­бы вы мне по­мог­ли.  
— С чем или с кем?  
— С Ген­ри.  
  
Миллс опять ле­зет в свой объ­ёмис­тый пор­тфель и кла­дёт на стол тя­жёлый том в ко­жаном пе­реп­лё­те. Нас­то­ящий фо­ли­ант. Зо­лотом зме­ит­ся наз­ва­ние «Од­нажды…».  
— Эту кни­гу Ген­ри да­ла Мэ­ри Мар­га­рет. Вро­де как для то­го что­бы по­казать ему, что всё в ито­ге кон­ча­ет­ся хо­рошо. «На­ши» по­беж­да­ют. В её воз­расте и так ве­рить в сказ­ки… Пот­ря­са­ющая на­ив­ность. Чи­тать не обя­затель­но — прос­то пос­мотри­те кар­тинки. Лю­бопыт­но, что вы ска­жете.  
  
Эм­ма кла­дёт уве­сис­тый том се­бе на ко­лени и ак­ку­рат­но от­кры­ва­ет (пред­ва­ритель­но тща­тель­но про­терев ру­ки сал­феткой), пе­рево­рачи­ва­ет нес­коль­ко стра­ниц и с тру­дом сдер­жи­ва­ет­ся что­бы не рас­хо­хотать­ся в го­лос. Ре­гина сто­ит ря­дом и смот­рит на Эм­му с иро­нич­ной ус­мешкой.  
— Прос­ти­те… Но Злая Ко­роле­ва и вы… Прос­то с вас сри­совы­вали!  
  
— Да. И Ген­ри в это всё ве­рит. Что я Злая Ко­роле­ва, а наш го­род за­кол­до­ван. И я на­ложи­ла на не­го Тём­ное Прок­ля­тие. По­это­му ник­то ни­чего не пом­нит. Кто и что они на са­мом де­ле.  
— На ва­шем мес­те я бы от­ве­ла его к хо­роше­му вра­чу.  
Ре­гина по­жима­ет пле­чами.  
— Я бы от­ве­ла, но…  
— Но что?  
— Вы ско­ро уз­на­ете. Ос­та­лось не так мно­го стра­ниц.  
  
Эм­ма рез­ко втя­гива­ет в се­бя воз­дух и блед­не­ет. Оде­яль­це. В ко­торое за­вёр­ну­та ма­лыш­ка на ру­ках у Бе­лос­нежки. Хо­рошо зна­комое Эм­ме. Единс­твен­ная ни­точ­ка свя­зыва­ющая её с тай­ной рож­де­ния, прош­лым, про­пав­ши­ми ро­дите­лями. Прек­расный Принц и Бе­лос­нежка смот­рят на но­ворож­денную дочь с та­кой лю­бовью. И с та­кой болью.  
— Но… Как вы уз­на­ли про оде­яль­це?!  
  
Ре­гина ро­ня­ет со­вер­шенно рав­но­душ­но:  
— Ни­как. Вот и от­вет на ваш воп­рос, Ва­ше Вы­сочес­тво: я не ве­ду Ген­ри к вра­чу по­тому, что всё опи­сан­ное на этих стра­ницах, все ис­то­рии это чис­тая прав­да. Это Хро­ника. Точ­ная, до­воль­но под­робная и бес­по­щад­ная. Опи­сание то­го, что тво­рилось в на­шем ми­ре, что нат­во­рила я и ос­таль­ные в прош­лом.  
— Вы с ума сош­ли?!  
— Нет, к счастью. Я не со­жалею о том, что сде­лала — тол­ку от мо­их со­жале­ний… Прош­ло­го не вер­нёшь. Но вре­мя приш­ло.  
— Вре­мя? — у Эм­мы мо­роз­ным оз­но­бом по спи­не — Ре­гина не лжёт. И сов­сем не по­хожа на бе­зум­ную.  
— Как бы­ло пред­ска­зано — че­рез двад­цать во­семь лет пос­ле то­го, как мной бы­ло на­ложе­но Тём­ное Прок­ля­тие вы воз­вра­ща­етесь и Прок­ля­тию при­ходит ко­нец. Все тан­цу­ют и по­ют.  
  
Эм­ма сер­ди­то фыр­ка­ет.  
— С че­го бы мне вам ве­рить?  
  
Ре­гина сто­ит и рав­но­душ­но смот­рит в ок­но на ог­ни ноч­но­го Бос­то­на.  
— Не с че­го. Но Ген­ри ве­рит. Вам на­до по­гово­рить. Вы мо­жете мне не ве­рить, но ес­ли Прок­ля­тия не снять — Сто­риб­рук и все мы ис­чезнем из это­го ми­ра. И вы то­же. Ген­ри ос­та­нет­ся один.  
  
— С че­го бы мне ис­че­зать?! — Эм­ма про­дол­жа­ет лис­тать кни­гу, а по­том пы­та­ет­ся най­ти ка­кие-ни­будь вы­ход­ные дан­ные. Ни­чего — ни наз­ва­ния из­да­тель­ства, ни имён ав­то­ра и ху­дож­ни­ка, го­да из­да­ния и про­чего.  
— Вы часть на­шего ми­ра, а Ген­ри нет.  
  
Эм­ма вни­матель­но смот­рит на Ре­гину:  
— Это ещё не всё.  
  
Из Миллс слов­но вы­пус­ти­ли воз­дух. Она уже си­дит сгор­бившись на ди­ване и не смот­рит Эм­ме в гла­за.  
— Ген­ри со мной с его трёх ме­сяцев. Я его усы­нови­ла мла­ден­цем. А те­перь он стал от­да­лять­ся от ме­ня… Ког­да-то я бы­ла его глав­ным уте­шите­лем и ус­по­ка­ива­ла Ген­ри, ког­да ма­лышу сни­лись кош­ма­ры, а сей­час его са­мым глав­ным кош­ма­ром ста­ла я са­ма. Ра­ди не­го я го­това на всё!  
— В том чис­ле и на то что­бы при­вез­ти его би­оло­гичес­кую мать…  
— Да!  
— Лад­но. Я по­еду с ва­ми, но на­де­юсь это не­надол­го. И толь­ко ра­ди Ген­ри.  
  
Мо­биль­ный в кар­ма­не Эм­мы ожи­ва­ет и она, нах­му­рив­шись, смот­рит на эк­ран. За­пира­ет­ся в ван­ной, но раз­го­вор длит­ся не­дол­го и Эм­ма воз­вра­ща­ет­ся в гос­ти­ную бук­валь­но че­рез две ми­нуты.  
— Судь­ба иг­ра­ет на ва­шей сто­роне, мисс Миллс. Мне толь­ко что поз­во­нили и веж­ли­во на­мек­ну­ли, что сто­ит на вре­мя ис­чезнуть из Бос­то­на и за­лечь на дно где-ни­будь в ти­хом мес­те. Я со­беру ве­щи — мно­го вре­мени это не зай­мёт. Вы на ма­шине?  
— Нет.  
— Зна­чит по­едем на мо­ей.  
….  
  
Ре­гина сер­ди­то пых­тит, но на­конец ус­тра­ива­ет­ся в «жу­ке» Эм­мы.  
— Ес­ли бы я зна­ла, что у вас вмес­то нор­маль­но­го ав­то­моби­ля этот скво­реч­ник на ко­лёсах…  
  
Эм­ма сер­ди­то ко­сит­ся на мэ­ра:  
— Хо­тите воз­вра­щать­ся до­мой на ав­то­бусе?  
  
Миллс фыр­чит:  
— Уже мол­чу. Вас яв­но, мисс Свон, вос­пи­тыва­ли не в ко­ролев­ском двор­це…  
  
Эм­ма улы­ба­ет­ся:  
— Да. По­лите­су мы не обу­чены. Уж прос­ти­те, Ва­ше Ве­личес­тво.  
— Я вни­матель­но изу­чала ва­ше досье, Ва­ше Вы­сочес­тво. Это у вас се­мей­ное.  
— Что имен­но? Ос­трый язык?  
— И это то­же… А так­же кри­миналь­ные нак­лоннос­ти.  
Эм­ма ко­сит­ся на Ре­гину:  
— Мой па­па был не толь­ко Принц, но и бан­дит?  
— Нет. Проч­тё­те кни­гу и обо всём уз­на­ете.  
  
Ехать приш­лось до­воль­но дол­го, но Ре­гина мол­ча­ла поч­ти всю до­рогу. Как и по­обе­щала. И с об­легче­ни­ем вы­дох­ну­ла, ког­да шус­трый ав­то­мобиль­чик ми­новал ука­затель.  
— Пря­мо и нап­ра­во.  
— Что мы за­были в учас­тке?  
— Ген­ри у Грэ­ма под прис­мотром. Од­но­му, в Бос­тон — не са­мая луч­шая идея НА­ШЕГО сы­на.  
  
Грэм от­пер ка­меру и Ген­ри под­нял го­лову от учеб­ни­ка. Ре­гина улыб­ну­лась сы­ну. В её го­лосе хва­тало горь­кой иро­нии:  
— Вот. Я при­вез­ла её. Твою НАС­ТО­ЯЩУЮ ма­му, как ты мне тог­да ска­зал. Как и обе­щала.  
  
— При­вет… — Эм­ма не­ожи­дан­но роб­ко под­ня­ла ру­ку и по­маха­ла ма­лень­ко­му тем­но­воло­сому маль­чи­ку, ко­торый был уди­витель­но по­хож на Ре­гину. В нём не бы­ло ни­чего ни от са­мой Эм­мы, ни от Ни­ла. — Я Эм­ма Свон.  
  
— Пош­ли, — ско­ман­до­вала Ре­гина. — Се­год­ня, мисс Свон, вы но­чу­ете у ме­ня. Грэм, ты мне не раз го­ворил о том, что те­бе ну­жен тол­ко­вый по­мощ­ник. Ду­маю, что мисс Свон, с её пос­лужным спис­ком по обе сто­роны за­кона, те­бе по­дой­дёт.  
— Эм­ма Свон. Мож­но прос­то Эм­ма…  
— Грэм Хам­берт. При­ходи­те зав­тра пос­ле обе­да, по­бесе­ду­ем.  
  
— Эй! А ме­ня спро­сить?! — за­поз­да­ло воз­му­тилась Эм­ма, ког­да они уже выш­ли из учас­тка и Ре­гина уса­жива­ла Ген­ри в ав­то­мобиль.  
Ре­гина нас­мешли­во при­щури­лась:  
— А вы про­тив, мисс Свон?  
Эм­ма слег­ка рас­те­рялась:  
— Нет, но…  
— Тог­да по­еха­ли. Я бу­ду по­казы­вать до­рогу.  
  
— Дом, ми­лый дом…  
— Гос­те­вая ком­на­та на вто­ром эта­же. Ген­ри по­кажет. И на­чинай­те чи­тать кни­гу — я не знаю сколь­ко у нас ос­та­лось вре­мени…  
— Есть, ко­ман­дир! Раз­ре­шите ид­ти?  
— Иди­те, — Ре­гина да­же бровью не по­вела. — При­ведё­те се­бя в по­рядок и спус­кай­тесь. Бу­дем ужи­нать.  
— За та­кие пи­роги я го­това ду­шу про­дать…  
  
Ре­гина нах­му­рилась:  
— С это­го дня сле­дите за язы­ком, мисс Свон. А то с вас пот­ре­бу­ют счёт.  
— За что?!  
— За всё.  
— Кто?  
— Го­род. И в са­мом го­роде хва­та­ет же­ла­ющих…


End file.
